The objective of this program is to determine the efficacy of hyperthermia, either used alone or as an adjuvant to radiation or chemotherapy, as a therapeutic modality in the treatment of human malignancies. The proposed research involves a multidisciplinary effort, including biological, physical, and clinical scientists. Specific projects within this program will study a broad-range of the biological effects of hyperthermia, spanning molecular and biochemical, cellular and organized tissue sytems, including both tumor and normal tissues. Other projects will focus on techniques to produce elevated temperature distributions in biological systems and then measure these temperature patterns. The experimental studies will provide the required biological and physical information required for the initial studies employing hyperthermia in the treatment of human neoplasms. The basic science projects also have the goal of further developing the rationale for and the understanding of the clinical potential of hyperthermia. The clinical projects of this program will initiate studies to explore the clinical efficacy of hyperthermia, both as a local and systemic modality, combined with radiation or chemotherapy.